ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tom Tit Tat
Testimonials *Solo by 10WHM with no SJ using kiting around a rock using Dia/Banish, you can put Paralyze on also to help with when he gets a bit too close after a cast. *Soloable by Lv8 SCH,BLM,WHM, or RDM with DoT kiting technique. X 21:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Known to have been killed with great difficulty by a RDM8/BST4. *Duo'd with NPC (Stalwart Shield) @ level 12 Scholar with Meat Mithkabob. Could have solo'd it. *just took him down quite fast as a L12 BLU/RDM, slightly above average gear, and was full healed, but didn't even use half my mp. --uberfuzzy 17:54, 22 May 2006 (PDT) *I killed him fairly easily as a 10 Taru SMN/RDM. I had an Ash Pole +1 and a Royal Footman's Tunic, the rest of my gear was NQ vendor stuff. I was able to mainly because of splitting hate w/ Carby and having a heaping piles of MP for Cures. --Pakushaku 00:55, 24 February 2007 (EST) *Fairly easy as 14 Dnc/Mnk. Got killed in the first try only because a Yagudo Scribe walked by and aggrod me. Cemalidor 05:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd without fail just a few minutes ago as a Mithra DNC11/MNK5. I started with enough TP for doing Drain Samba but had Boosted about 4 times before attacking him, redid Drain Samba every minute or so, used Boost everytime it was up, and used weapon skills only after I was sure Drain Samba was refreshed. He pulled Leaf Dagger and Dream Flower in the entire fight, I survived with about 40/170hp. Gear: Brass Bagnakhs +1, Brass Harness, Lgn. Mittens, Cmp Eye Circlet, Justice Badge, Windy Ring, Safeguard Ring, Brass Subligar, and Bounding Boots... Just stuff I had lying around. --Yekyaa 18:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd w/ 14 WAR/THF equipped w/ very low gear. I Engaged it at 300% TP, immediately spammed Raging axe, then I waited for another 100% tp, spammed Smash axe (he was starting leaf dagger) and then I did a last time Raging axe. No 2hr ability. --Mikius 09:18, 26 October 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by a 9DRG/4RDM. Used cure at low HP, but healing breath did not proc. Somewhat difficult fight, finished it with a Spirit Surge Double Thrust on low HP. *Easily soloed as DNC12/PUP6. *Solo'd by a 10RNG/DNC with Drain Samba with slight difficulty and no ranged weapon. ~Ragrush *Soloed by a 10DRG/5RDM Mithra. Went in with 300TP, used Burning Blade. Used it again at 100+ TP, at which point a Yag wandered over and aggro'd. Tossed some Cures, did eventually have to 2 hour due to the Yag Acolyte. But managed to kill Tom and the yag with HP left over. Soled with 10NIN/5DNC, katana skill 28, meat mithkabob. had auto-regen on also. no protect. --Theferret 00:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 10BLU/5BLM Mithra. auto-refresh on: ·step 1: foot kick x3 ·step 2: pollen. 5 min --Vhea 04:32, 21 December 2009 (GMT+1) *Duo'd by a 9NIN/WAR and a 8NIN/WAR, barely survived, had to use a potion, the level 8 NIN died on me, was really lucky with evades.--Omegapirate2000 08:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC). Edit War What the heck is going on on this page? Formatting issues? Nyzul issues? Level *1*-9? Yeah right. Something needs to stop. --Azulmagia 21:37, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :The testimonials above are all relating to the Tom Tit Tat in West Sarutabaruta, but I've just fixed the formatting issues Ashke 18:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Respawn time Considering this was one of the very first NMs you'd think we would have a respawn time posted on the main page. I've killed all Mandragoras in Wide scan range as 75THF/RNG off and on for a full rl week and still have yet to see Tom Tit Tat spawn. --Darkguru 21:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I have the same problem, but I only spent two hours looking, searching H-6, H-7, I-6 and I-7 killing mandragoras constantly, and he never popped. --Beejork 07:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) spawned I-6 far N.E. corner after killing mandys on I-7